Fuel vapor emission control systems are becoming increasingly more complex, in large part in order to comply with environmental and safety regulations imposed on manufacturers of gasoline powered vehicles. Along with the ensuing overall system complexity, complexity of individual components within the system has also increased. Certain regulations affecting the gasoline-powered vehicle industry require that fuel vapor emission from a fuel tank's ventilation system be stored during periods of an engine's operation. In order for the overall vapor emission control system to continue to function for its intended purpose, periodic purging of stored hydrocarbon vapors is necessary during operation of the vehicle. In addition to managing the vapor emission, some fuel systems include liquid traps. Many liquid traps are configured to operate as part of a venturi pump pressure reducer. The venturi pump typically is configured to run constantly and provides unwanted parasitic loss.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.